Super Chibi Sasuke 2!
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: I'm back and here with a new story! It's great! Super Chibi Sasuke is back, but with a new plot, and a new enemy.


Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144 (Me): Hi everyone! I'm back! So if you are a Sasgay lover, _**DON'T**_ read it. Now, I do not own anything in this story. Somemore crossovers. I hope you all like, just like you liked my last one. Now! On with the story!!

Title: Super Chibi Sasuke 2!

Author: AnimeGirl 144

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super Chibi Sasuke, King Aruther and his men were marching down a dusty path. They were miles from Konoha, and no where near the place they wanted to be. Super Chibi Sasuke was holding his sword with pride, though it was now just a wooden replica of the Zangetsu.

Suddenly, the group came to a crossroad. At the crossroad was a post with two signs signalling which way to go. One path sign said "Karakura Town" and the other path sign said "Holy Grail". Sasuke stood on a small rock and looked at his men.

"Men, we have come to a crossroad," Sasuke said. "Now, I must go this way, you all must go that way. Good luck men."

The big group seperated, each going their seperate ways. Minutes later, a tired Naruto stopped at the crossroads. He bent down and held his knees as he breathed heavily. He was extremely tired.

"Ma-man, this is a work-out," he sighed.

He stood up straight and looked at the signs. He looked from one sign to another, and took the left path. Little did he see, a person in all black walk up to the crossroads. Instead of turning right, he followed the path that Naruto had just run down.

-------------------------------------

In Karakura Town, Ichigo and his team were hanging out in the school's gymnasium. The boys were playing basketball while those who didn't know or didn't want to play watched. It was Ichigo and Renji verses Chad and Uryu. So far, Chad and Uryu were winning because Ichigo and Renji couldn't get it together.

"Watch it twerp!" Renji said.

"Twerp! Why don't you shut your mouth!" Ichigo sneered.

"That's the best you can up with twerp?" Renji teased, feeling he had the upper hand of the arguement.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's voice asked.

Everyone looked at the entrance. Sasuke placed his idex finger at the corner of his mouth and looked at the group like a lost child. Well, technically he was a lost child. Orihime squealed in delight at how cute Sasuke looked.

(A/N: To bad she hasn't seen him when he's _not_ in chibi form)

"OH!! How cute!" Orihime squealed, hugging Sasuke.

Kon, from Icihgo's backpack glared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked surprised.

"So who are you kid?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is," Sasuke said, jumping out of Orihime's grip as heroic music came on, "SUPER CHIBI SASUKE!!"

Silence.

"You're kidding, right?" Uryu said.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I really am Super Chibi Sasuke," Sasuke said, "see my cape."

"Dude, your name is totally lame," Ichigo said.

"It is not!" Sasuke whined, ready to cry.

"Is so," Ichigo said, Renji cracking up about how lame Sasuke's name was.

"Hey, is your hair based off of a cockatu?" Renji laughed.

Sasuke's lower lip trembled, and he began to cry. Rukia slapped the back of Renji's and Ichigo's heads.

"You two that was mean, he's just a child," Rukia said, walking up to Sasuke and Orihime.

Orihime was trying to calm the chibi ninja down. Rukia held something out to Sasuke.

"Sorry about how mean those two were," she held the thing in her hand out to him. "Here, want some apple juice?"

Sasuke looked at it with bug eyes with the look of want. He took it and began to sip at it. The girls smiled while the two soul-reapers sighed.

"How lame," they said.

"Quiet!" Ruika snapped.

The two cringed. Suddenly, Naruto appeared at the doorway, out of breath. Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto again, for the second time this day.

"Naruto!!" he began to look over Naruto. "Do you have any ramen?"

"No!! Now get off, we need to get back to Konoha before Sakura does," Naruto scolded.

Sasuke looked a little with fear, but then anger.

"No! I need to first beat Ichigo Kurosaki!" Sasuke snapped.

"Wha? Me?" Ichigo asked.

Sasuke turned and saw Ichigo. Sasuke withdrew his sword and ran at Ichigo, hitting his leg.

"I will defeat you!!" Sasuke said with determination.

Ichigo blinked then looked in dismay.

"Hey, would you knock that off, it's annoying," Ichigo said.

Sasuke tried harder. Ichigo sighed, and kicked the kid back. Sasuke flew.

"Oww," he whispered.

"I warned ya," Ichigo said, making it sound like he did nothing wrong.

Rukia, with her drawing thing, slapped Ichigo.

"Ichigo, he's just a little kid!" she said.

"Actually he's 14, but he transformed into his chibi form, becoming 'Super Chibi Sasuke'," Naruto explained as he watched Sasuke get up.

Sasuke had swirls in his eyes and walked around like a druken man.

_**"That kid's an idiot,"**_the Nine-Tailed-Fox said.

Naruto snickered. Suddenly, loud clanging caught Naruto's attention. Everyone turned to see none other than the Black Knight (from Monty Python).

"Thou has heardth there are great swordsmen in this townith," Black Knight said.

Everyone blinked.

"Great, now more idiots," Ichigo said.

Rukia quickly took out markers and drew on her sketch borad. She smiled when she finished.

"There, all done!" she said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

Ichigo looked at the drawing. He looked at it with annoyance.

"Dude, that sucks," he said.

SLAP!! Ichigo had a small bump on his head that he was nursing. Naruto and a slowly recovering Sasuke looked at the drawing. Naruto snickered and Sasuke looked closely. The drawing was about the Black Knight as a chibi.

"Man, you really suck at drawing," Naruto snickered, Sasuke agreeing.

SLAP!! SLAP!! Both Sasuke and Naruto hand bumps on their heads that they were nursing. Ruika looked ticked. The Black Knight was annoyed, so he took out his sword.

"I am here to fight any and all swordsmen," he said, taking a stance. "Now, who wishth to fightith against I?"

"I will if it'll shut you up," Renji said.

Renji was about to take his sword out, when the Black Knight was suddenly thrown out of the fanfiction. The group looked at the entrance to see me. I was very ticked off. My anger was towards Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice. Naruto blinked, then screamed in terror when he recongized me.

"You-you're that crazy writer girl we saw earlier," Naruto said.

I glared at him.

"I'm not crazy dope," I said, then pointed at Sasuke. "I'm here to kill that!"

Sasuke looked around, then pointed at himself with a questioning look.

"Me?"

"This is pointless, why does anyone want-ahhh!!" Uryu ducked.

I had kicked Sasuke, sending him like a bullet. Uryu was on the ground, ticked off. Sasuke went flying through several walls. Sasuke finally landed inside a room full of fangirls. The fangirls were about to tear the poor chibi hero when a whistle restrained them. At the entrance of the opening was me.

"Hey, fangirls!" I said. "The institution called, they want you back!"

The fangirls groan as they walk out of the room. Sasuke was on the floor, swirls in his eyes. I walk into the room and shake my head.

"Some hero," I say.

Suddenly, Captain Lone Starr and Barf appear behind me.

"Ah, poor kid," Lone Starr said.

"Yea, you really didn't have to do that to him," Barf said.

"I agree," Dark Helmet said.

I glare at them.

"I can bring those fangirls back in," I threaten.

They back off, then quickly run back into Lone Starr's Eagle 5; the modified Winnebago RV. I watch them take off, then look back at the still Sasuke. I sigh and walk away. I still had a _lot _of homework to do. Naruto pops in the room and nugges Sasuke.

"Get up Sasuke, she's gone," Naruto said.

Sasuke popped open an eye, then quickly jumped up.

"Haha, no one can take me down!" Heroic music comes on. "For I am SUPER CHIBI SASUKE!!"

He hits the ground again. I give a smug look then walk off. Sasuke gets up again, only to see Kon point an acussing finger at him.

"You will go down!" he yelled.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kon, and you and I must fight to see who will be hugged by the lovely Orihime," Kon said.

Naruto blinked then sighed.

"That's lame," he said.

"You're on!!" Sasuke said.

"**What?!**" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke took out a Megatron plushie, about Kon's size. Both Naruto and Kon looked at it with a look of "WTH?".

"Go get him Megatron!" Sasuke yelled.

The Megatron plushie falls over. Sasuke looks at it with sadness mixed with frightness.

"No!! Megatron, get up!!" Sasuke said.

Kon looked at the chibi ninja in dismay. Then, suddenly, a metallic hand broke into the roof and grabbed Kon. Naruto and Sasuke looked up. Sasuke smiled as he jumped with joy and Naruto was just surprised at what he sees. It's Megatron.

"Yea Megatron!" Sasuke said as he watched Megatron walk off with Kon.

From above, Sasuke saw a rainbow in the sky and admired it.

"Whoa. Maybe there's Skittles on the other side of the rainbow!!" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, walking back to the high school gym, "follow."

"But-"

"Follow!" Naruto like a command to a dog.

Sasuke slauched and followed Naruto with a sad look on his face. They walked back into the gym to see the guys playing basketball again. Sasuke's eyes widened in wonder and amazement. He ran over to them, Naruto not having a chance to disapprove.

"Can I play? Huh! Can I can I? Huh huh?" Sasuke asked, annoying Ichigo.

"Okay, just be quiet!" Ichigo said. "You'll be on Chad's team, and Uryu will play with me and Renji."

Sasuke looked up at his teammate. He was **tall!!** And the game was on. Chad got the ball and passed it to Sasuke. Poor Sasuke though, being that he was so small and short, then ball was nearly has big as he was. So he had a hard time keeping it away from the other team.

He was occasionally kicked, stepped on, or he would trip over his own feet. This made Naruto sigh. He looked over at Orihime, and saw her eatting some food.

"Can I have some?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sure!!" Orihime said, delight in her voice.

She took out a sample of her recipes and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took a bite, then instintly choked. Orihime smiled, not realizing he was choking.

"It's good right?" she asked.

Naruto ran for the trash can and threw up.

------------------------------------

It was about late afternoon when Sasuke finally lost his energy. Being in chibi form, he was like a little kid. And, since he used a lot of energy, he lost some of that energy. He was sleeping on the bench when Naruto walked over and picked him up and placed him on his back. He turned to the group.

"Night guys, got to get back to Konoha before a friend of mine kills me," he said, quickly running out.

Outside, he saw Hot Shot in robot form run down the street. Naruto smiled and ran to him.

"Hey, can you give us a ride to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Hot Shot transformered into his car mode and took off.

"Sorry kid, Optimus called, I need to get back to base," Hot Shot said, then getting out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto glared down the road Hot Shot took.

"Stupid transforming robots," he said, walking away.

He walked down the path back to Konoha. It was night time when he arrived back in Konoha, and still, Super Chibi Sasuke was asleep, snoring _loudly_. Naruto sighed when a shadow stopped him in his tracks. His eyes nervously looked up to see a ticked off Sakura. He looked at her with a nervous smile.

"H-hi Sakura," he said.

"Naruto, why is Sasuke in his chibi form?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Uhm, well ... you see," Naruto said, trying to find a way to not get killed by Sakura.

Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, I tolf you to watch him so he wouldn't _be_ like this," she said.

"But Sakura, it was buy 3 ramens and get a free one the day he turned chibi," he whined.

Sakura sighed.

"It's okay, he'll be back to normal in two days," she said. "Get him back into his room."

Minutes later, Sasuke was in his bed, sound asleep. He was duck taped to his bed, and his mouth was taped shut. The moonlight shone in on him, but it didn't wake him up. Speaking off the moon ...

"**ICHIGO!! RUKIA!! HELP!!!**" Kon yelled, running around the Decepticon base.

Starscream was laughing as he shot at the little lion plushie. This was the most fun he had ... ever! Megatron merely sighed. It was very entertaining. Thrust merely sighed. This was a waste of time. I sit in my room and finished my last math problem. Suddenly, something came flying through my window. Glass is eveywhere on my floor.

I look to see that the Eagle 5 is stuck in my wall. I glare at the open window. Lone Starr gulps and rolls up his window. Before I yell at him, the wall where my computer and most of my homework is is blown up because of a laser gun. Kon runs in and Starscream follows behind him. I glare at them all, for most of my homework that I worked hard on is blown up.

In Sasuke's room, Sasuke giggles a little.

"Hehe, mad crazy fanfiction writer lady is going to hurt them all," Sasuke said.

His eyes snapped open. He was able to get out of his duck tape and quickly jumped on his roof.

"NEVER FEAR WORLD!!" Superheroic music comes on. "SUPER CHIBI SASUKE IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU!!"

"NOOOO!!!!!" Naruto's voice yelled.

Suddenly, Sasuke swung on his bat-a-rang and swung out of the fanfiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, that's it. I'm done with this story. Hopefully it was as funny as the last one. I hope it met all of your standards. So, this is it. No trilogy (because I've tried a trilogy and it didn't work out so well). So, bye-bye!


End file.
